Faire Partie De Ta Vie
by Meuline
Summary: Ciel est un adolescent plein de haine et de tristesse et Sébastian doit subir les sautes d'humeurs de son maître dûe aux hormones. Mais que ce passe-t-il quand Ciel, malade, attente à sa vie ?


_Si je venais à mourir, à qui manquerais-je ? Cette question m'obsède et me hante. Bien que je sois à la tête de l'entreprise de jouets et de friandises la plus connue d'Angleterre, je ne sais pas qui serait triste si je disparaissais. Surement pas mes concurrents, ce ne sont que d'immondes charognard prêt à couler ma société mais personnes ne s'en prend aux Phantomhives impunément ! Mais je n'ai pas de descendant, personne pour prendre ma place… Hum, Lizzy serait surement triste, je la vois d'ici pleurer comme une madeleine pendant mon enterrement, comme avec Madame Red… En revanche ce shinigami rouge, lui, serait le plus heureux des hommes, façon de parler. Il pourrait avoir Sébastian pour lui tout seul. Et lui, serait-il triste ? Je ne sais même pas si les démons ressentent des émotions. Pour être franc, je ne connais rien aux démons, je sais juste qu'ils sont en quête d'âme et que la mienne semble particulièrement exquise. Sébastian… Je l'ai toujours admiré… Sans lui je ne suis rien. Sébastian je…_

**- Vous voilà enfin réveillé, Jeune Maître. Vous êtes alité depuis 2 jours mais votre fièvre à augmentée pendant la nuit. Il serait préférable pour vous de dormir.**

**- Aide-moi à me lever.**

**- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Monsieur est encore faible.**

**- Aide-moi à me lever, c'est un ordre !**

Parfois, il pense que son maître fait l'enfant mais celui-ci à bien grandit. Ciel Phantomhive est maintenant âgé de 15 ans et s'estime assez grand pour s'habiller et se laver seul. Le majordome s'approche, tire les couvertures et assois son maître sur le bort du lit. Celui-ci s'appui sur le bras tendu de Sébastian et se met debout. Il fait quelques pas mais étant encore faible, ses jambes se dérobent sous lui et il chute… dans les bras de son serviteur.

_Les bras de Sébastian sont fins mais ca ne les empêchent pas d'être puissants. Ils vont bien avec son corps, lui qui est grand et mince. Et cette odeur… son odeur… Reste auprès de moi !_

**- Allons, allons, Jeune Maître. Si je puis me permettre, vous devriez rester couché pour prendre des forces. Je vais rester à votre chevet.**

**- Laisse-moi seul…s'il te plait. Je suis fatigué.**

Sébastian, bien que surpris, se courba et se dirigea vers la porte. Sa main venait juste d'attraper la poignée quand il entendit son nom.

**- Sébastian…Est-ce que les démons… peuvent ressentirent des choses ?**

**- Oui, mais nous n'y prêtons jamais attention. En revanche si nous restons dans le monde des humains trop longtemps, nous nous « humanisons ». Ca n'altère en rien nos pouvoirs, seulement nous sommes moins démoniaques, plus gentil si vous préférez. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous m'avez posé cette question ?**

- …

**- Bien. Dormez bien Jeune Maître.**

Plusieurs heures étaient passées depuis que sont maitre lui avait posé cette question. Sébastian en avait été surprit mais n'avait rien laissé paraitre, comme toujours. A force de réfléchir, il se rendit compte que son Jeune Maître était bizarre depuis quelque temps. Il était de plus en plus distant mais depuis qu'il était malade, sa coquille, qu'il s'était forgée depuis la mort de ses parents se brisait et son âme avait changée. Après avoir fini de préparer le repas de son maître et vérifié que les domestiques n'allaient pas détruire le manoir, il monta à l'étage pour trouver…la porte grande ouverte et le lit vide. Il posa le plateau sur une table basse et partit à la recherche du Compte. Dans son état, il ne devait pas être très loin. Après avoir fouillé la quasi-totalité du manoir, Sébastian décida quand même d'aller vérifier sur le toit, on ne sait jamais. Arrivé, il découvrit son jeune maître, en chemise de nuit, sur une corniche, sous une pluie battante et qui semblait l'attendre.

**- Jeune Maître ! Descendez s'il vous plaît !**

**- Si je mourais dans l'instant, seras-tu triste ?**

**- La fièvre vous fait délirer ! Ne bougez pas, j'arrive.**

**- N'approche pas et répond à la question, c'est un ordre !**

**- Je serai triste de ne pas avoir réussi ma mission.**

_Mauvaise réponse. Comme toujours, tu es écœurant de professionnalisme. Je bascule en arrière et vois ce visage étonné, le même que ce jour où j'ai lâché prise du pont sur lequel tu te battais. Tandis que le chute, tu te dépêche de voler à mon secours, car cette fois ce n'est pas de l'eau qu'il y a en bas…_

Ciel ouvre difficilement les yeux et remarque qui est allongé dans son lit. Il scrute la chambre et voit son majordome faisant les cents pas, particulièrement tendu. Le démon entend son maître bouger et se retourne. Ils se regardent pendant plusieurs minutes, personne n'ose briser le silence. Soudain Sébastian s'approcha du lit…pour le gifler.

**- Non mais ça ne va pas ?**

**- Ne refaite plus jamais ça, c'est compris ?**

Le démon avait hurlait cette phrase et ses yeux étaient d'un rouge profond ce qui apeura Ciel. Il hocha la tête, tremblant des pieds à la tête. Ce n'était pas son majordome, c'était le démon qui lui parlait. D'ordinaire Sébastian n'aurait jamais osé parler comme ça, déjà parce qu'il n'était qu'un simple majordome (mais un Diable de majordome :p). Ledit majordome semblé tout à fait serein mais un combat acharné ce déroulait dans sa tête : tout d'abord celle qui disait _«_ _J'ai frappé mon maitre… J'ai vraiment un grain moi ! ». _Tandis que l'autre _« YES ! Ca fait du bien, depuis le temps que ca me démangeait. Et puis ca ne pourra pas lui faire de mal. ». _Alors, mécaniquement, Sébastian s'assit sur le rebord du lit et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Voir son majordome dans cet état…de total ahurissement avait agit comme une douche froide sur la colère de Ciel. Là il était franchement inquiet pour la santé mentale du démon.

**- Sébastian ?**

- …

**- Il y a un problème ?**

Le démon releva la tête et regarda son maitre, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

**- Oui…Je crois que ma vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue si vous n'en faite pas partie. **

Et tendrement il posa sa main gauche sur la nuque de Ciel pour l'attirer plus facilement à lui et poser doucement ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme.


End file.
